Talent Catastrophe: The Grease Talent Show Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang all signs up for the talent show and things get a little crazy! Positive reviews please!


**Alright, so i'll be busy since I have two jobs now. But I will try to write! Give me good ideas on any story I have writer's block on including the shocking story! And btw, I don't own the songs listed in here, and if any of you saw the HSM bad lip reading recently. You're going to love this!** **Also please review on TBirdForever's stories! Please do! Her stories are better than mine! I swear! Positive reviews please.**

Before everyone went to lunch, Sandy notices a sign up for the talent show.

"Hey guys look! A talent show is next Friday!"

Marty asked sarcastically, "Who even cares?"

Sandy replied, "For some reason I feel like performing in the talent show!"

Rizzo stopped her. "Sandy stop! You do realize you're now in the gang? So if you please not join the talent show-"

"This is my first talent show in America! So please, let me then I'll be back to being bad?"

Danny then sighs, "Sure you can babe." And gave Rizzo a glare. Rizzo sticks her tongue out at him

"Out of the way! Make way for the champion!" Patty came over and then signed up. She puts her name over the first act's name. "This champion should be the first to perform!"

Kenickie then says teasing, "What is this? A goody goody contest?" Then looks at Sandy and clears his throat. "No offense."

"None taken." Sandy replied.

Putzie then says, "I think I oughta pay big dough to see Patty fail in her act!" Then he mocks her which got the gang to laugh.

Patty says, "For your information, I have been winning the talent shows for 3 years straight! If I win this one, I will break a record of most wins in talent shows!"

"But I went to the show last year. The reason why you won is because your the only act that was best while the others were a fail," Jan scoffs.

Patty sneers, "See if you all can beat me!"

Sonny shouts, "We don't wanna get involved in this, right Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't wanna get involved in some dumb show."

Sandy looks at the details and then says, "Danny! The grand prize this year is going to be a hundred million dollars!"

Danny's jaw dropped. He can get rich! He looks the sign up and then gives in, "You know what? I'm in!"

Rizzo laughs hysterically, "Zuko in a talent show!"

Danny looks at Rizzo angry and said, "Well, I wanna get rich!"

Patty says in a show off tone, "Dream all you want! If I win, I will have the money and build the largest cheerleading statue in the front of the school yard, and 'moi' is going to model for it!"

Rizzo then asked slowly getting annoyed, "Cheerleader?"

"Yeah. Ms McGee agrees if I have enough money!" Patty then giggles. "Bye!" Then she walks away with the cheerleaders.

Then Rizzo came forward to sign up aggressively.

Her boyfriend asked, "What are you doing?"

"I ain't letting that two-faced brat get a stupid statue with her all over it" Rizzo pulls Kenickie and says, "C'mon Kenicks! Let's do something!"

Kenickie doesn't want to and then walked out with Rizzo.

Doody says, "Y'Know, maybe I can play the guitar. I can pay a lot of money to get the contract and a new guitar!" He went to sign up before going to lunch.

Marty looks at the sign in and asks Frenchy and Sonny, "Can you help me with my dancing act?"

Frenchy replied sad, "But I didn't wanna be in the talent show.."

"If we win i'll take you anywhere you want!" Marty sighed bribing them.

"You mean anywhere?' Frenchy asks in hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Sonny asks, "What's in it for me?"

Marty sighs, "I just told you Sonny, anywhere you can imagine!"

Sonny then said with a smile, "I'm in!"

Marty then squeals, "Great! Then come to my place after school and we'll see what we can do!"

Frenchy nodded and then says, "Gotta get to lunch now!"

Putzie then went to sign up.

Jan asks, "Putz? What are you gonna do in a talent show?"

Putzie then sighs, "Well, I don't know. Maybe stand-up?"

"Maybe, I can sing…" Jan thinks of an idea and then signs up.

Sandy asks, "Do you wanna do an act with me Danny?"

Danny nodded and then they left.

After all the practicing for a week, it was officially time for the talent show.

The gang all went to backstage along with competitors and Patty Simcox looking all ready, twirling her batons. Eugene and the stage crew stay in the back preparing.

"Hey Kenicks?" Rizzo asked, "Did you figure out what we're going to do for the talent show?"

"Shit!" Kenickie hissed and then said to Rizzo. "I literally forgot what we're going to do!"

Rizzo hissed back, "I thought we did!"

"Yeah well, thinking of a act while making out doesn't go well together after all!," Kenickie sighs upset. "Now what are we going to do? He asks.

Rizzo replied, "Chill Kenicks, I'll think of something. We can you know… Improvise?"

Kenickie looks at her as if he's getting a flu shot. He asked, "How about we can give up and just watch our friends?"

She replies, "No no no! We're not giving up! I'm not letting Patty get that stupid statue!"

Patty who was practicing her baton routine overheard everything. She went to the talent show list and crossed out their names and crossed out hers and then made a switch.

"Just a little switch-a-roo," Patty chuckles evilly before going back to practicing. Now Rizzo and Kenickie are the first act of the talent show.

Ms. McGee went to the list and announces the first act, "Alright. Miss Rizzo, and Mr. Murdoch, you're up first! Followed by Tatiana's cello solo, and Sam's culture dance."

Rizzo and Kenickie looked at each other and then asks McGee, "Uhhhh. Are you sure we're first?"

"It said on the list. You're up!" McGee then left.

Rizzo sighs feeling annoyed and pissed, "I bet Patty did this."

He nodded before they were called to the stage as McGee welcomes the audience to see the show.

"And the first act is, Kenneth Murdoch and Betty Rizzo doing…" She looks closely to the list and then says, "Well… You'll see…" Then she walks off the stage after the audience claps.

Kenickie and Rizzo walked onto the stage and then stand there thinking of something.

He looks around to find something to do, and then he saw a little kid in the front row eating fries. He then starts singing randomly, "Mm, hey, I need fries yeah…"

Rizzo then thinks of something to say when Kenickie gestures her to say something.

Words slipped out of Rizzo's mouth, "I want a monkey friend…"

Kenickie then replies, "Mm… Monkey friend… Mmm-hmmm…"

Rizzo asks whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it," Kenickie replied quietly, then random words slip from his mouth, "Hey, can you feel the breeze today? Mm, I gotta go around like oh woop hoop oh sho."

And Rizzo look around and noticed a trashcan on her stage right and randomly says, "I like trash bags!" And starts saying something gibberish like a monkey. "Like… Owwww… And I'm very soft…" She asks Kenickie softly, "What the hell am I doing?"

Kenickie gestures her to move on. Rizzo shook her head and he immediately says, "I'm sure, oh hey… I need a rooster charm…" He asks Rizzo suddenly, "The hell is a rooster charm?"

"Beats me.." Rizzo replied and then more random words slip out of her mouth looking at her dress, "I don't have any pockets.."

"So you want a monkey friend…" Kenickie says randomly while doing a weird dance. "A monkey friend? Yeah!" Randomly he says, "And I already know what's gonna happen that weekend when you buy a piranhaaaaaaa!" In his mind he is like, "What am I doing?"

Rizzo then says also, "Yeah it will bite your feet!"

Kenickie then tells Rizzo as she dances randomly with embarrassment, "Say, uh… Step… Step… Yeah…"

And Rizzo skips around saying, "Like that… Mmmm… Mmmm…" And then sings off key, "Ohhhhhh!"

"Hey!" Kenickie says as more random words slip out without realizing it, "And maybe gonna walk down to that plant store!"

And they both say at the same time without realizing it, "But only on weekends!"

"Because that's when they get new plants," Kenickie shouts without realizing it.

Rizzo then shouts, "And we can say ewie…" And then her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Ohhh we bought a new ficus!" Kenickie shouts once more still improvising because that was only plant he got in this home.

She dances randomly while singing running out of ideas, "Yeah and the old one uh…"

Then she copies what Kenickie says, "the older one is just sitting in the house… And it gets in the way like it's a…"

Kenickie then whispers to Rizzo, "I forgot to add on the 'whee'."

They look at each other not knowing how to finish.

And they sing way off key, "Ahhhhh!"

They look around and saw the confused faces from the audience and everyone else backstage before getting the small amount of applause as they walk off.

"Well… That's alright…" Kenickie slowly said and Rizzo looks at him before saying firmly, "Never and I mean NEVER discuss this ever again!"

They stay backstage as they watch Danny and Sandy getting ready before going on after a student finished the act.

"And now, Daniel Zuko and Sandra Olsen singing a duet," Ms. McGee reads the list and before Danny and Sandy go on stage, Eugene gave Danny his water as a request because he wants his voice clears up before going on stage.

"Thanks Eugene," Danny swallowed but then said feeling a taste, "Wow! Sour! Lose the lemons! Will ya?"

Eugene nodded and Patty came and asked, "Did he drink it?"

"Yeah!" Eugene replied.

Patty chuckles, "Good. Now he'll never be able to sing!"

Sandy smiles at Danny as the music starts. She sings, "Blue mooooooon… You saw me standing alone… Without a dream in my heart… Without a love of my own…"

He became all prepared for singing but his voice changes differently like he's losing his voice, "Blue mooooooon... you knew just what I was there for…" He then coughs, "You heard me saying a prayer for… Someone I really could care for…"

Sandy then sings feeling worried about her boyfriend not being able to sing, "And then there suddenly appeared before me… The only one my arms will ever hold… I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"… And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold!"

He gestures her to stop singing so he can sing. He was really that desperate, but had no choice but sing falsetto besides losing his voice, "Blue mooooooon! Now I'm no longer alone! Without a dream in my heart! Without a love of my own!"

Then the audience gave them applause as Sandy and Danny take a bow before going offstage.

Patty went to give him a cup of water. "Here Danny. Maybe it'll help with your voice!" Then she walks off continuing to prepare for her baton routine.

Danny looks at her walking away and then after drinking a cup of water, he mutters, "I knew it was you."

Patty was about to practice but noticed Putzie telling his jokes to himself. He looks back to see Jan warming up and singing. She puts on a devilish face on and went to Putzie and smiles. "Hello Roger!"

"It's Putzie," he mutters.

"Well, I wanted to tell you a thing about your girlfriend..."

Jan continues to warm up and then Putzie came storming over to her angry.

"Hey Putzie! Good luck in your act!" Jan smiles cheerfully and Putzie shouts angrily, "Don't say that! I know you cheated on me!"

Jan asked in shock and disbelief. Her heart started pounding. "What?"

"Yeah! You made out with Cameron King in Biology!"

"I didn't! He was just my science partner!" Jan shouts suddenly.

Putzie yells angrily, "You are a liar! If you want him, go ahead." He walked off leaving Jan in shock before she was called to go on stage.

Jan then walks up to the stage microphone with tears in her eyes and then starts singing a soft melodic song. And her beautiful voice had shocked the audience. She was crying while singing.

"I don't have plans and schemes… And I don't have hopes and dreams... I don't have anything… Since I don't have you… And I don't have fond desires… And I don't have happy hours… I don't have anything… Since I don't have you… Happiness and I guess… I never will again… When you walked out on me… In walked ol' misery… And she's been here since then… I don't have love to share… And I don't have one who cares… I don't have anything… Since I don't have you… You, you, you, oh! You, you, you, oh! And I don't have love to share… And I don't have one who cares… I don't have anything… Since I don't have you… Since I don't have… You…"

Then people started clapping. Putzie who was watching from the back suddenly felt that it was all his fault. He yelled at Jan and got her sad.

Putzie then went to Jan and immediately says, "Jan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Jan then hisses, "You did! You blamed me for what I didn't do. That was wrong of you! We're through!" Then she leave him alone.

McGee then announces Putzie's name and he gets on stage about to say his jokes, but on the inside, he is sad. So he talks like as if he's not even excited about this at all.

"So uh. During church, the little boy said to his old lady, 'I need to pee'. And she said, 'we are in church now sweetie, you have to whisper'. And the boy went to his dad and says, 'daddy I need to whisper', and the dad said, 'sure son. Just whisper in my ear."

Then he got some laughs and murmurs from the audience. But when Jan looks backstage, she felt a little bad. She really hurt his feelings.

Putzie started to fall apart on his jokes which everyone barely gets except the first one.

After he finished and went off stage, Jan went to him and apologizes. "Putzie. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's all my fault."

"No Jan, it's all my fault. I should've blamed you for what I said."

They both hugged and Jan asked, "Who told you that lie? Or just thought you found out?"

"Patty told me," Putzie said.

Jan looked up and asked suddenly, "Patty?" She looks over to see Patty ready for her routine.

"She was trying to make us break up so that our routines are terrible and she'll win," Putzie says angrily.

Jan then says, "But mine wasn't bad. Why would she do this?"

"Just to get a stupid statue!"

They both walk away from it and then told Kenickie and Rizzo the problem. Danny went to complain at the same time and Rizzo angrily went to Sonny and asks him to get a slingshot that he bought. He did and Rizzo went sneaking backstage as Patty walks to the center of the stage.

Ms. McGee then announces, "And now here's Patty Simcox, and her famous…" She looks at the paper again and sighs with annoyance, "… Twirling baton routine."

Patty smiles and the music begins.

Rizzo took a pebble from Sonny who was behind her and then aimed at where the baton will be.

"Let's just hope 2 years of archery pays off," Rizzo mutters before shooting a pebble as Patty's baton goes mid air.

The pebble hits the baton which send it flying offstage before Patty can catch it. As the baton went offstage, it hit Eugene in the shoulder knocking him down.

Rizzo started laughing softy yet hysterically. "Double bullseye!"

Sonny gave her a high five and took the slingshot back.

Patty looked around stage for her baton before Eugene gave it back to her. Patty then continues with her routine.

Sonny sneaked away from Rizzo and then found McGee standing behind him.

"I saw what you did Mr. LaTierri. A weeks detention, and you and your act is disqualified from the show," Ms McGee said taking the list to cross off the act.

Marty and Frenchy immediately overheard and Marty asked worried, "Wait? Who got disqualified?"

Ms. McGee replied, "You are."

Marty's eyes widened and shouted angrily, "WHAT?!"

"Mr. LaTierri was using his thingy and threw it at Patty Simcox."

Marty and Frenchy looked at Sonny angry and Marty yells, "Sonny! How could you?"

Sonny tries to talk and say it was all Rizzo's idea.

"Yeah Sonny! I made the costumes for nothing! NOTHING!" Frenchy yelled and then walks away.

Marty then walks away also in disgust. Sonny sighs sadly and then walked away to the audience.

Meanwhile, Doody is up next. The last act of the night. He walked onto stage with his guitar and then started singing his favorite song "Those Magic Changes."

Patty went to the gang who was watching and says, "That is the worst song ever heard in my life."

Danny then shouted, "Alright that's it! I know it was you all the long!"

Sandy, Rizzo, Kenickie, Putzie, and Jan gave her angry faces.

"Do us all a favor, and not play dirt. You do realize what you are doing?" Danny asked.

Patty then replied, "I know what i'm doing. I'm going to win a hundred million dollars and getting the statue for the front yard!"

Rizzo came forward and shouts, "WE RULE THE SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE BRATTY BITCH!"

Everyone in the stage wing looks at the commotion trying to shush them because Doody is still singing.

Patty then whispers, "Wait till what I can do with your friend on stage!"

Rizzo grabs her waist and shouts, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Then it happened. They started a catfight and the gang all backs up. Danny and Kenickie ran to Rizzo and was going to grab her away from Patty.

"Leave me alone!" Rizzo shouted. "Let me at her! This chick had just flipped her lid!"

They both continue to fight, pull each other's hair and kick until they hit Eugene who's going the curtain. He fell in the curtain which fell to the ground in front of Doody. And the pole that holds the curtains broke off and went swinging around and hit Doody in the nose.

"I'll be waiting by the radi-OWWW!" He dropped his guitar holding his nose that's now bleeding.

Frenchy screams, "DOODY!" She ran over to him who's suffering and she yells, "WHO HAS THE FIRST AID KIT?!"

A student ran to get it and came back giving him more tissues.

Patty stood up and Kenickie helped Rizzo up.

He warns Patty as if he means it, "You are cruising for a bruisn'."

Patty steps back afraid of him.

Frenchy yells, "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Marty came and tells people to move. "MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

A student and Putzie took Doody out who's head is facing in the air.

Sonny came back shouting, "Is Doody ok?"

Jan replied, "We're not sure. Frenchy, Marty, and Putzie are taking him to the hospital."

Everyone then heard sirens from the back.

Ms. McGee went to apologize for the technical difficulties and was about to announce the winner.

Patty smiles. "This is it! My time to shine!"

The performers went on stage.

"Alright," Ms. McGee starts knowing she has nothing to say anymore, "Well, this years winner of the talent show is…"

Patty took a few steps forward knowing she will win.

"This years talent show winner is…" Ms. McGee says again and takes the paper out of the envelope and revels the winner. "…Janice Stefchek!"

Jan couldn't believe her ears. She won the talent competition.

The audience went wild. Patty promptly fainted in shock as the other competitors gave her a round of applause.

"JAN YOU WON!" Danny yelled. Putzie hugs her tightly and kisses.

She went to McGee and then smiles.

"And your grand prize is a hundred million dollars!"

Jan smiles as she got the envelope.

The half of the gang cheers and Danny mutters to his girlfriend, "She better give her half to us..."

About two days later, the gang all sat on the bleachers waiting for Jan because they haven't seen her since the talent show. Doody is back from the hospital all better. Frenchy hugs and kisses him.

"How ya feeling Doody?" Putzie asked his buddy.

Doody sighs happily. "Feeling better."

A few minutes later, Jan came over with her lunch.

As they notice her, they crowd her.

"Hey guys!"

"Jan! Where have you been?" Marty asked.

Putzie asked, "What happened to your money?"

Jan asked suddenly, "What money?"

"Jan, what did you do with all the money from the talent show you won?" Danny asked slowly and serious.

She replied happily, "Oh that money! I spent it all!"

They look at her shocked.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled at the same time.

Rizzo asked a little angry, "WHAT DID YOU SPEND IT ON?"

Jan giggles and jumps up and down, "I get to own all the Hostess factories and companies around the world! Which means, more Twinkies, Ding dongs, and Sno Balls for meeeeee!"

They look at her as if they were about to kill her.

Frenchy asked, "How much money do you have left?"

Jan says, "Oh! I'm broke now! But I will get more money since I own Hostess!"

They all groan and Jan whines, "Complain all you want. It's my dream you know!"

"Ugh Jan! You could've shared the money," Marty complains.

Jan just smiles cheerfully.


End file.
